SPOILERS Suite épisode 4x05
by P. Elizabeth Sawyer
Summary: Fic à partir des épisodes de la saison 4 au fur et à mesure de leur diffusion. Cette fanfiction débute à la suite de l'épisode 5...
1. Hot Chocolate

**Chapitre 1 : Hot Chocolate.**

Peyton était profondément endormie sur le lit de Lucas. Celui-ci était assis face à son ordinateur, juste à côté. Lorsqu'il l'avait forcé à s'allonger et à se reposer, il avait prétendu avoir des recherches à faire sur Internet et avait promis de ne pas la déranger mais Peyton avait en fait été rassurée de ne pas rester toute seule. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser toute seule, du moins il ne pouvait plus. Il poussa un long soupir. Que lui serait-il arrivé si il ne s'était pas rendu compte à temps que la police n'avait pas arrêté le bon Derek? Elle serait peut- être morte à l'heure qu'il est... Et ce serait sa faute. Il était arrivé à temps heureusement. Et le vrai Derek aussi. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable quand même. Il avait des soupçons envers Derek depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant mais pour faire plaisir à Peyton, il les avait refoulé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas suivi son instinct dès le départ? Derek serait déjà en train de moisir dans une cellule de prison. Au lieu de ça, il était en liberté certainement pas très loin, prêt à récidiver dès que l'occasion se présenterait. A cette pensée, Lucas se jura qu'il ne lui en laisserait pas la chance. Jamais. Il ne quittait plus Peyton depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital la veille et continuerait ainsi tant qu'il le faudrait. Son père, quand à lui, serait là d'ici trois jours. Il ne pourrait pas être à Tree Hill plus tôt car lorsqu'il avait avertis, il se trouvait au beau milieu de l'océan Pacifique. Soudain, Peyton commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, tirant Lucas de ses sombres pensées.

- Peyton! Peyton! Réveille-toi! C'est qu'un cauchemar... Peyton!

Elle continua à gémir en faisant des gestes brusques.

- Peyton! s'écria Lucas en lui saisissant les deux bras.

Celle-ci ouvrit enfin les yeux. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle paru mettre quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait.

- Lucas? Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui c'est moi. Maintenant, calme toi, c'était seulement un cauchemar.

- Oh j'ai tellement peur Lucas... dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Et s'il était autour de la maison à nous observer?

- C'était ça ton cauchemar? Raconte moi... lui demanda Lucas en essuyant ses larmes avec douceur.

- On était chez moi... Derek me poursuivait se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi et là t'es arrivé derrière lui, tu as essayé de l'assommer mais ça n'a pas suffit et il t'as frappé à son tour, il t'as lancé des décharges électriques et tu ne bougeais plus. Puis il s'est tourné vers moi et à commencé à me donner des coups et des décharges aussi. J'étais recroquevillée dans un coin lorsque tu lui as bondit dessus, vous vous êtes battus un moment puis tout d'un coup, il a sortit un couteau, te l'a planté dans la poitrine et tu t'es écroulé par terre dans une flaque de sang... Il s'est approché de moi avec son couteau plein de sang en me menaçant et c'est là que tu m'as réveillé...

Peyton recommença a sangloter.

- Chut, calme toi... C'était qu'un cauchemar Peyton.

- En partie seulement...

- Ils vont le trouver Peyton, ils vont le trouver et tout sera fini. Essaya de la rassurer Lucas.

- Je suis sûre qu'il rôde autour de chez toi...

- Ma maison tout comme la tienne est surveillée par la police, tu le sais bien. Derek est un psychopathe mais certainement pas un idiot! Il n'osera jamais se pointer à proximité s'il risque de se faire choper. Allez calme toi s'il te plait...

- Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est que même si on sait tous maintenant que ce type est un imposteur puisque apparemment mon vrai frère semble m'avoir également sauvé la vie, on continue à l'appeler Derek!

- Hum...

- Si seulement je t'avais écouté depuis le début Lucas! Si je t'avais cru, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé...

- J'aurais dû insister plus moi aussi mais de toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, non? Faut plus y penser. Et si je commandais une pizza et on traînerait devant un vieux téléfilm du dimanche après midi? Qu'est ce que t'en pense? Proposa Lucas d'une voix enjouée.

- J'ai pas très faim tu sais mais d'accord pour le téléfilm.

- Peyton, ça fait plus de deux jours que t'as pratiquement rien avalé... Allez! Au moins un chocolat chaud, pour me faire plaisir... dit Lucas d'une voix qui se voulait suppliante.

Peyton poussa un long soupir en prenant un air agacé.

- Ok maman! Mais juste un chocolat chaud. Et c'est bien pour te faire plaisir...

- Parfait! Va m'attendre devant la télé, je vais préparer ça! Tu vas voir, une fois que t'auras goûté le chocolat chaud maison fait par Lucas Scott, ça va devenir une drogue... plaisanta ce dernier.

- Et modeste avec ça! Quelle chance! Ironisa Peyton.

- Premièrement: tu me connais pas! Deuxièmement: tu me connais pas! Se moqua Lucas.

- Rohh... Dégage! Râla Peyton avec un sourire.

En voyant Peyton sourire, Lucas se sentit soulagé. Il réalisa qu'il suffirait qu'il occupe son esprit ailleurs pour qu'elle oublie au moins quelque temps ce qu'il se passait. Il lui lança un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers la porte. A même moment, Karen entra.

- Un peu plus et tu m'envoyais la porte dans la figure maman! Lança Lucas.

- Oh désolée mon chéri. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas mais je vous ai préparé du chocolat chaud maison et j'ai ramené quelques parts de gâteau du café. C'est sur la table de la cuisine. Vous n'avez rien mangé depuis des heures, en particulier toi Peyton...

- Maman, t'es la meilleure, tu le sais ça?! Tu m'évites à la fois de faire du chocolat chaud à base de poudre et de me ridiculiser sachant que je viens de dire à Peyton que je faisais le meilleur chocolat maison de Tree Hill!

- L'espoir fait vivre étant donné que ces 17 dernières années j'ai du te voir en tout et pour tout 2 fois aux fourneaux et c'était pour expérimenter je ne sais quelle mixture avec Haley. dit Karen en rigolant.

- Merci maman, tu m'aides beaucoup là...!

- Merci beaucoup Karen, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. ajouta Peyton. Nous allions justement nous planter devant la télé, vous voulez vous joindre à nous?

- C'est gentil Peyton, mais je dois retourner au café. D'ailleurs, je suis déjà en retard... Depuis que Deb n'y travaille plus, ça devient assez difficile. Bon, soyez sage les enfants et, pour une fois... Mangez toutes les cochonneries que vous voulez!

- A tout à l'heure, répondirent Lucas et Peyton en coeur.

- A toute à l'heure, je ferme la porte derrière moi.

Peyton alla s'installer sur le canapé pendant que Lucas alla faire le plein de provisions dans la cuisine. Il regarda Peyton qui, finalement bu son chocolat chaud sans qu'il ait a se battre. Elle lui sourit et mangea même une demie part de gâteau. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils commençaient tout les deux à plus ou moins somnoler devant leur téléfilm, Peyton prit la main de Lucas.

- Merci de toujours me sauver.


	2. Knock knock

**Chapitre 2 : Knock knock**

"Toc toc"

Lucas se réveilla en sursaut. On frappait à la porte. Il mit quelques secondes à émerger et réalisa qu'il s'était endormi devant la télévision qui diffusait maintenant de vieux épisodes de Friends. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçu que Peyton était profondément endormie. Il rajusta la couverture sur ses épaules puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en silence pour éviter de la réveiller. Tout le sommeil qu'elle pouvait rattraper était bon à prendre.

Il tourna le verrou et ouvrit la porte.

- Oh Lucas!

Haley venait de sauter dans les bras de Lucas et le serrait si fort qu'il avait presque du mal à respirer. Nathan se tenait derrière elle.

- Haley... Tu m'étouffes là! Dit en souriant Lucas.

- Désolée... Dit-elle en relâchant son étreinte. Ca va? Tu n'as rien? Je viens seulement d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé... C'est horrible! Comment va Peyton, il parait qu'elle est chez toi. On peut la voir?

- Ce qu'elle essaye de te dire, c'est qu'elle est très inquiète pour vous deux et qu'elle est contente que vous alliez bien, traduit Nathan à Lucas.

- Ah merci! J'étais pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, plaisanta ce dernier.

- Alors comment va Peyton? Je préfère même pas imaginer dans quel état elle doit être... Demanda Haley.

- Non c'est vrai, ça va pas très fort, mais je pense qu'en lui occupant l'esprit ailleurs, ça ira mieux. Elle dort sur le canapé pour l'instant et... Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de la réveiller, elle a besoin de repos.

- Oh oui bien sûr. Haley, on repassera plus tard, l'important c'est qu'elle aille bien.

- Laisse tomber Nathan, je suis réveillée. Lança une voix à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Peyton venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, enroulée dans le plaid du canapé.

- Et puis, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus! Ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard perçant à Lucas.

Elle s'approcha de Nathan qui la serra dans ses bras. Puis Haley s'approcha à son tour.

- Hey stranger! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas adressées la parole... Murmura Peyton.

- Désolée pour ça... Répondit Haley. Toute cette histoire avec Brooke et sa grossesse qui était en fait la mienne... Pas très simple.

- C'est pas grave, je comprends, t'inquiètes pas. Je crois que je vous dois des félicitations au fait! Dit Peyton en adressant un grand sourire à Nathan et Haley. Nathan, ton discours était... Magnifique.

- Merci Peyton, répondit Nathan. Mais je crois que pour le moment, y a plus important. Comment ça va toi?

- Oui, ajouta Haley, cette histoire est vraiment horrible, j'arrive pas à y croire...

- Moi non plus, répondit Peyton. Mais j'essaye de pas trop y penser. Heureusement que Lucas est là pour me changer les idées sinon je crois que j'aurais déjà craquée.

- Oh arrête, tu vas me faire rougir... Lança Lucas.

- Merci de venir prendre des nouvelles en tout cas, ça me touche beaucoup. Ajouta Peyton.

- C'est à ça que servent les amis, non? Dit Nathan.

- J'entends beaucoup ça ces derniers temps ou c'est qu'une idée?! Ironisa Peyton.

- Ca doit être parce que c'est vrai. Murmura Lucas.

- Ouais, enfin pas pour tout le monde... Marmonna Peyton d'un air sombre.

- Il lui faut un peu de temps Peyton... C'est pas facile pour elle non plus tu sais. Dit Haley.

- Oui, je sais. Enfin bref.

- Bon, on va te laisser te reposer, on a encore beaucoup de choses dont on doit discuter Haley et moi, à propos de Duke, Stanford et... Du bébé. Ca sonne bizarre quand je dis ça non?! Dit Nathan.

- Non, ça fait juste très... Commença Haley.

- NALEY! Finirent Lucas et Peyton d'une même voix.

- C'est pas trop ce à quoi je pensais, mais si vous le dites... Je prends pas ça comme une insulte vu que, jusque là, rien d'anormal! Plaisanta Haley.

- Prends soin de toi Peyton, qu'est ce qu'on deviendrait sans ta musique "pourrie" sinon?! Lança Nathan. Et toi Lucas, arrête d'essayer de jouer les héros, ça, je te rappelle que c'est mon truc!

Ils éclatèrent tous les quatre de rire.

- A plus vous deux. Ajouta Haley.

- Bye!

Lucas referma la porte derrière eux et se tourna vers Peyton. Malgré les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle avait eu, elle avait toujours les traits tirés et d'immenses cernes sous les yeux.

- Ca va? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça me fait plaisir qu'ils soient venus. T'as vu, on s'est endormis comme deux vieilles loques sur la canapé, on devait avoir l'air pathétiques... Dit-elle en rigolant à la vue du canapé sans dessus dessous.

- C'était un peu le but je crois. Et puis, on a pas "l'air" pathétique, on EST pathétiques! Plaisanta Lucas.

- Ouais t'as pas tort. Je vais aller me doucher et me changer, j'ai un peu froid comme ça. Je reviens.

- Okay, je vais en profiter pour ranger un peu. Ma mère est contente qu'on se repose et qu'on mange mais bon quand même! Dit Lucas.

Peyton referma la porte de la chambre et au même moment, on frappa de nouveau à la porte.

- Haley, qu'est ce que t'as encore oublié chez m... Lança Lucas en ouvrant la porte.

Il stoppa brusquement son geste. Brooke se trouvait en face de lui.

- Salut Lucas.

- Brooke?

- J'ai appris pour Peyton et cette histoire de frère... Enfin Bref. On m'a dit qu'elle était chez toi depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et je voulais savoir comment... Non laisse tomber, c'était une mauvaise idée...

Elle se retourna, prête à partir.

- Non! Brooke, attends! S'exclama Lucas. Elle va bien. Enfin... Elle va le mieux possible plutôt. Elle ne va pas tarder, elle est sous la douche, tu veux boire quelque chose en attendant?

- Euh... Non je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je suis contente qu'elle aille bien. Te sens pas obligé de lui dire que je suis passée. Répondit Brooke.

- Ca lui fera plaisir et tu le sais.

- Peu importe. T'es là pour lui remonter le moral et je crois que c'est suffisant. Lança Brooke d'un ton acide.

- T'es injuste Brooke. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous, je fais simplement ça pour l'aider. En tant qu'ami. Oh et puis je sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie après tout! J'ai plus rien à perdre avec toi, si?

- Non t'as raison, t'as plus rien à perdre. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé, désolée de m'être inquié...

- Lucas, tu pourrais me dire où je peux trouver une serviè... Brooke?

Peyton venait de sortir de la chambre de Lucas.

- Euh ouais... Salut. Je passais juste prendre des nouvelles. Je dois y aller.

- Non attends, reste cinq minutes. Dit Peyton.

- Euh... Hésita Brooke.

- Cinq minutes, c'est tout. Promis Peyton.

- J'ai un truc à vérifier sur le truc, là bas... S'embrouilla Lucas en tournoyant sur lui-même. A plus tard!

Il partit à l'autre bout de la maison laissant Brooke et Peyton face à face dans le salon.

- Alors tu as décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Lucas? Lança joyeusement Peyton.

- Non pas vraiment. En fait c'était des nouvelles de toi que j'étais venu prendre mais j'aurais dû m'attendre à tomber sur ton chevalier servant à la porte. Répondit sèchement Brooke.

- Ecoute Brooke, je crois que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te fera changer d'avis sur le fait que tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Lucas et moi et c'est dommage. Mais ça mis de côté, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu.

- C'était juste pour me donner bonne conscience. Contente que t'ailles bien. Mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on est de nouveau les meilleures amies du monde.

- Je me serais pas douté tu vois! Ironisa Peyton. Mais peu importe la raison pour laquelle t'es venue, tu peux dire que c'est par politesse ou tout ce que tu veux, je sais que c'est faux. Et tu sais pourquoi B.Davis?! Parce que je te connais, même si ça t'embêtes de le reconnaître.

Brooke ne pu s'empêcher de laisser se dessiner un sourire de contentement sur son visage puis repris la parole pour ne pas perdre toute contenance.

- Crois ce que tu veux. C'est pas que me disputer avec toi m'ennuis, tu sais à quel point on aime ça toutes les deux, surtout ces derniers temps, mais là je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous. Lança

- On perd pas de temps à ce que je vois! Plaisanta Peyton.

- Faut croire que t'es pas la seule finalement!

Elle ouvrit la porte puis jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Peyton.

- Désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé... P.Sawyer! Dit Brooke en refermant la porte.

Peyton alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et soupira. Elle ne savait pas s'il elle devait être satisfaite de la discussion (si elle pouvait appeler ça comme ça) qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Brooke. Lucas vint la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bon. Apparemment, vous ne vous êtes pas entretuées, c'est déjà ça...

- Mouais. J'aurais peut être préféré...


	3. I feel like a stranger

**Chapitre 3: I feel like a stranger**

- Alors, comment tu te sens?

Peyton et Lucas venait d'entrer chez Peyton. Tout était calme et en ordre.

- Je sais pas, bizarre... Il ne reste rien, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé! Murmura Peyton.

- Je suis venu mettre un peu d'ordre ce matin pendant que tu dormais.

- Alors c'est là que t'étais passé! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Eh oui! Pourquoi? Tu t'es inquiété pour moi? Demanda-il en plaisantant.

- Ben... Ouais un peu. J'ai tendance à m'inquiéter pour tout et n'importe quoi depuis ce qui s'est passé.

- Je vois. Donc ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est que je suis "tout et n'importe quoi"?! La taquina Lucas.

- Pff... Non en fait t'es rien pour moi Lucas, mais ça tu le sais déjà! Riposta Peyton.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux puis se décidèrent à monter à l'étage. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'embrasure de la porte qui ouvrait sur la chambre de Peyton, celle-ci s'arrêta net.

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est là déjà? Questionna-t-elle.

- Parce que ton père rentre ce soir et que, par conséquent, tu reviens habiter ici.

- Hum... Bon allez, vas y, ouvre je suis prête. Annonça Peyton.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre, là aussi tout était calme et normal.

- Où sont passées toutes les... Photos?

- La police les a décrochées et emportées au poste. C'est des sortes de "pièces à conviction" ou un truc du genre tu vois...

- Mouais, je vois.

Elle s'assit sur son lit puis poussa un long soupir. Lucas la rejoint et voyant soudain les larmes perler dans les yeux de Peyton, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Peyton... Je sais que c'est dur mais il va bien falloir que tu regardes la réalité en face un jour ou l'autre. Okay, cette pièce a été la scène d'un moment... Je sais même pas comment on pourrait qualifier ce qu'il s'est passé... Mais c'est TA chambre et TA maison. Personne ne peut t'enlever ça.

- Si justement! On peut m'enlever tout ça! Tu le sais, depuis que tu me connais, cette maison et tout particulièrement cette chambre, c'est MON monde, MON espace vital. C'est à moi... Mais aujourd'hui après ce qui s'est passé, ça sera plus jamais pareil. Derek a tout sali... Sanglota-t-elle de colère.

- Peut être que tu peux ré apprivoiser tout ça... Proposa timidement Lucas.

- T'aurais envie d'apprivoiser quelque chose qui te parait inhospitalier et ennemi toi?! Je me sens plus chez moi ici...

- Ca reviendra, je te le promets. Avec ton père à la maison, ça ira vite beaucoup mieux tu verras.

- Non Lucas! Ecoute, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois toute seule ou pas dans cette grande maison. Imagine, je fais des cauchemars quand je suis à des centaines de mètres d'elle alors essaye un peu de t'imaginer ce que ça sera lorsque je serai dans cette chambre! Je pourrai même pas fermer l'oeil. Tant qu'IL sera en liberté, je ne pourrai jamais me sentir en sécurité ici...

Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Lucas. Il resserra son étreinte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre! Bien sûr qu'il était trop tôt, bien sûr que faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ne l'aiderait en rien! La renvoyer vivre chez elle équivalait à aménager un studio à un claustrophobe dans un bunker. Elle allait paniquer continuellement.

- Lucas?

- Oui?

- Je sais que c'est une charge pour Karen et toi de devoir continuellement vous occuper de moi depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital...

- Non! Qu'est ce que tu racontes! S'emporta Lucas. C'est ni une charge ni une corvée. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien, c'est pour ça que sont fait les amis, non?

- Justement, j'ai l'impression que c'est que dans un sens... Tu es tout le temps là pour venir à mon secours et moi qu'est ce que je fais pour toi en retour? Rien.

- Tu es sur cette planète. Moi je trouve que c'est pas mal comme manière d'être quittes.

- Ah oui tu parles de la fille qui à chaque fois que tu lui permet de rester un peu plus longtemps sur cette même planète, se débrouille pour se mettre dans une situation imprévisible et te mettre en danger par la même occasion?!

Il lui donna un coup sur la cuisse et ils se sourirent. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que aucun des deux ne prononce un mot. Puis Peyton se leva et se dirigea vers son étagère remplie des vieux vinyles de Ellie.

- Je crois que je vais demander à Nathan et Haley s'ils ne veulent pas me louer leur canapé. Lança-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.

- Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

- Je vous ai assez dérangé toi et ta mère mais je suis désolée... Je peux vraiment pas rester... Ici. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour que Haley m'héberge quelques jours.

- Bien sûr! Quelques jours. Et après, tu feras quoi? Tu dormiras dans la rue? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu sais que ne nous dérange pas su tout ma mère et moi. Tu peux rester chez moi tant que tu voudras.

- Tu es sûr? Parles-en à ta mère avant au moins... suggéra Peyton.

- C'est elle-même qui me l'a proposé tout à l'heure avant qu'on parte. A croire qu'elle avait mieux sentie que moi ta réticence à revivre chez toi.

- Instinct féminin qu'est-ce que tu veux!

- La seule chose qui me dérange, c'est vis à vis de ton père... Il rentre pour toi et tu restes chez moi.

- Il comprendra, j'en suis sûre. Et puis, il a une entière confiance en toi. Il me l'a assez répété... Ca en devenait presque lassant! Il t'adore!

- Sois pas jalouse, c'est pas mal faute si je suis génial... Okay okay, je rigole ça va!

- Bon alors c'est d'accord? Demanda Peyton.

- C'est d'accord. Tu veux qu'on s'en aille d'ici? Tu trembles...

- Oui s'il te plait. Dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent bras dessus bras dessous de la chambre de Peyton.

- Soulagée? Demanda Lucas.

- Oui beaucoup. Merci encore Lucas, je pourrai jamais assez te remercier.

- Ouais en plus je t'évite de dormir sur un canapé, tu vas profiter de mon confortable lit deux places pendant que je dormirai sur un vieux lit déglingué au grenier... Eh oui, ma mère nous laissera pas longtemps continuer à partager la même chambre! Dommage j'aimais bien t'entendre parler dans ton sommeil... "On Pete, tu veux bien me rejouer cette chanson, s'il te plait, s'il te plait?!" Dit Lucas avec une voix qui se voulait semblable à celle de Peyton mais qui était en fait plus ridicule que ressemblante.

- Oh ferme la tu veux! Je suis sûre que t'as tout inventé, j'ai jamais dit ça! Maintenant tais-toi, faut que je laisse un message sur le répondeur de mon père.

Ils sortirent enfin de la maison, Lucas continuant à se moquer de Peyton et celle-ci lui donnant de nombreux coups un peu partout.


	4. Sunny came home

**Chapitre 4: Sunny Came Home**

- Salut Peyton! Derek! Je savais pas que t'étais là, désolé. Euh si vous voulez je repasse plus tard...

- Sois pas stupide Lucas, rentre! Répondit Peyton.

Lucas passa l'embrasure de la porte et pénétra dans la chambre de Peyton. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit tandis que Derek était en train de feuilleter les disques vinyles de sa demi-sœur.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amènes Scott? Demanda Derek.

- Oh rien de spécial, je venais voir comment allait Sawyer aujourd'hui mais apparemment, ça a l'air d'aller!

- C'est sympa Lucas, mais tu sais, t'as pas à t'inquiéter tout le temps pour moi... Tu as sûrement d'autres choses à penser. Répondit Peyton.

- Non pas vraiment et même si c'était le cas, tu devrais me supporter sur ton dos quand même.

- Fais gaffe quand même parce que j'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis plutôt lourde... Plaisanta Peyton.

- Bon les jeunes! C'est pas que je m'ennuis mais je dois retourner à la caserne alors je vais vous laisser vous bagarrer bien tranquillement, okay? Dit Derek.

- Non je crois, malheureusement, qu'on a plus le temps. On va arriver en retard au bahut si on part pas d'ici cinq minutes. Répondit Lucas.

- Oh c'est vrai! Tu me donnes deux minutes, faut que finisse de me préparer. Demanda Peyton à Lucas.

- Ok, je t'attends en bas d'accord?

Elle acquiesça et Derek et lui se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Une fois dehors, Lucas se tourna vers Derek.

- Derek, je voulais te remercier...

- Pourquoi? Demanda celui-ci.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi! Pour finalement avoir tenté de connaître Peyton. Ces dernières semaines, je l'ai vu se transformer. Rien à voir avec la Peyton qu'elle était après qu'elle se soit fait agresser.

- J'y suis pas pour grand chose, c'est elle qui a fait la majorité du travail.

- Peut-être mais elle y serait sûrement pas arrivée sans ton aide. Répondit Lucas.

- Sans la tienne non plus, elle tient beaucoup à toi tu sais. Rétorqua Derek.

- Ouais j'ai cru voir ça!

- Peut-être que tu vois pas tout justement...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux di...

- Ca y est je suis prête!

Peyton venait de les rejoindre sur le porche.

- Ca tombe bien je dois vraiment y aller aussi. Ajouta Derek. Bonne journée à tous les deux!

- Salut Derek. Répondit Lucas en le regardant s'éloigner.

Ils regardèrent la voiture tourner au bout de la rue.

- Bon, on y va? S'impatienta Peyton.

- On est partis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Haley! La table près de la fenêtre a besoin d'être desservie! S'exclama Karen.

- Oh désolée Karen, j'essayais d'appeler Nathan... J'y vais.

- Excuse moi, je ne devrais pas m'énerver contre toi, c'est juste que sans Debra, on est submergés au café...

- T'inquiète pas, c'est normal, tu as déjà beaucoup d'autres choses à faire. Répondit Haley.

- Oui c'est vrai mais je crois qu'on est un peu dans la même situation! Dit Karen en souriant au ventre de Haley.

- Lucas ne devait pas venir travailler ici après les cours?

- Si mais je suppose qu'il est avec Peyton, je lui en veut pas, elle a besoin d'être entourée mais aujourd'hui j'aurais vraiment besoin de lui, je dois aller au Tric, rendez-vous avec les fournisseurs... Deb n'avait pas renouvelé le stock depuis la soirée avec Lupe Fiasco.

- Ca ira Karen. Et si vraiment je suis débordée, je l'appellerai, promis. Tu peux partir tranquille! La réconforta Haley.

- Okay, je te remercie Haley. Bon, je file, je vais être en retard! A tout à l'heure! Dit Karen.

- Bye!

Karen franchit la porte du café au moment même où Dan entrait.

- Je te fais fuir Karen? Plaisanta-t-il?

- J'ai rendez-vous au Tric, on se voit plus tard? Répondit Karen, pressée.

- Euh... Okay!

Dan la regarda partir puis se dirigea vers le comptoir derrière lequel était Haley.

- Bonjour Monsieur Scott!

- Bonjour Haley! Alors, tout se passe bien avec le bébé? Nathan? Duke? Interrogea Dan.

- Oui tout va parfaitement bien. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on aille tous les trois à Duke l'an prochain, j'ai été reçue également.

- Vraiment? Répondit Dan avec un grand sourire. Oh eh bien, viens ici que je te félicite!

Haley contourna le comptoir et Dan la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Je suis si content pour vous. Vous verrez, ce sera génial! S'exclama Dan.

- Merci, j'en suis sûre aussi. Et merci également pour l'argent que vous nous avez prêté! Nous vous rembourseront jusqu'au dernier centime, c'est promis. Répondit Haley.

- L'argent que je vous ai prêté? Répéta Dan sans comprendre.

- Oui, l'argent que vous nous avez avancé pour nos factures et les frais d'hospitalisation...

Dan fixa Haley pendant quelques instants, se rappelant de la visite de son fils, quelques semaines auparavant, pour lui demander de l'aider financièrement. Pourquoi Nathan avait-il prétendu qu'il l'avait obtenu gain de cause alors que Dan lui avait refusé son aide?

- Ah oui! L'argent! Où avais-je la tête... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, vous avez tout votre temps pour me rembourser. S'exclama Dan.

- Merci beaucoup. Répondit Haley.

- Bon, excuse moi mais je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous à la mairie. A bientôt!

- A bientôt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton et Lucas venaient de revenir du lycée et entraient à présent chez Peyton. Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.

- Pffiou... J'ai cru que cette journée allait jamais se finir! Soupira Peyton.

- T'as toujours du mal avec la foule dans les couloirs? Demande Lucas.

- Ouais... Moins qu'il y a quelques jours mais encore un peu. Je suis encore tentée de rester chez moi le matin mais Derek vient vérifier que je me lève alors j'ai pas trop le choix mais c'est pas plus mal comme ça, faut que je me force.

- Oui, il est plus doué que moi pour te forcer la main c'est sûr! Quand tu habitais chez moi, c'est toujours toi qui avais le dernier mot! Content qu'il arrive à te dompter lui au moins... Marmonna Lucas.

- Ca c'est parce que tu osais pas t'énerver contre moi! Crois moi, Derek, c'est pas ça qui l'arrête... Malheureusement!

- Reconnais que sa présence te fait du bien! Depuis qu'il "s'énerve contre toi" comme tu dis, tu vas de mieux en mieux.

- Ouais c'est vrai... Mais tu sais, ta présence aussi me fait du bien. Murmura Peyton.

Lucas tourna la tête vers celle de Peyton, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais Lucas, finalement je t'ai jamais dit pourquoi on s'était disputées Brooke et moi. Dit Peyton.

- T'es pas obligée.

- Si je crois qu'il faudra que je le fasse un jour ou l'autre. Insista Peyton.

- Euh... Okay. Répondit Lucas, curieux.

Peyton se leva et commença à marcher de long en large à travers sa chambre. Lucas se redressa mais resta assis sur le bord du lit.

- Bon. Par où est-ce que je pourrais bien commencer... Hésita Peyton. Bon. Le jour de la soirée avant le mariage de Nathan et Haley, j'ai dit à Brooke quelque chose... Quelque chose que je savais qu'elle n'aimerait pas entendre mais que je devais lui dire...

Elle marqua une longue pause.

- Hum. Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'étais ce "quelque chose"?

- Euh, en fait, je lui ai en quelque sorte dit que...

"Tulutulutut!"

Le téléphone de Lucas sonnait.

- Je suis désolée, c'est Haley, il faut que je réponde... S'excusa Lucas.

- C'est rien, vas-y.

- "Allô? Oui? Euh je suis chez Peyton là. Ah ok je vois... Bon j'arrive tout de suite. Bye!"

- Rien de grave j'espère? S'inquiéta Peyton.

- Non non! C'est juste que Haley est débordée au café, ma mère n'est pas là et...

- Oh je comprends, vas-y vite alors!

- Ca peut attendre cinq minutes, c'est juste à côté. Je t'écoute, finis ce que tu voulais me dire. Dit Lucas.

- Non non, vraiment... C'est pas très important! Ca a attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça pourra bien attendre encore un peu! Haley a besoin de toi vas-y!

- Tu es sûre?

- Mais oui! Allez file avant que Haley t'en veuille!

- Je t'adore! Dit Lucas en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Moi je t'aime tout court... Murmura Peyton lorsqu'elle eut entendu la porte d'entrée claquer.


	5. When blue skies turn dark

**Chapitre 5: When blue skies turn dark...**

- Alors? Comment ça a été avec Brooke? Demanda Peyton.

- Ce soir, j'ai réalisé que c'était fini entre moi et Brooke. Répondit Lucas.

Il marqua une pause.

- Et je crois qu'elle l'a réalisé elle aussi. Ajouta-t-il.

Peyton le regarda quelques secondes.

- Je t'aime Lucas...

- Je t'aime aussi Peyton! Répondit Lucas en souriant.

- Tu comprends pas... Ca fait longtemps que je garde ça pour moi... J'avais juste besoin de savoir. Je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Peyton... Murmura Lucas.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit... Je veux dire, si, j'aimerais que tu dises quelque chose mais peut-être pas tout de suite. Dit précipitamment Peyton.

- Alors c'est ça la raison.

- La raison? Répéta Peyton sans comprendre.

- La raison pour laquelle Brooke a rompu. C'est ça que tu lui a dit la veille du mariage de Nathan et Haley, ça que tu essayais de me dire il y a encore une semaine. Dit froidement Lucas.

- C'est vrai, je lui ai dit que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ce soir là mais...

- J'arrive pas à y croire! J'arrive pas à y croire! Tous ces derniers mois, je les ai passés avec toi, à m'amuser, à me changer les idées après qu'elle m'ait largué, à te protéger et ces derniers temps à te réconforter alors qu'en fait... C'est à cause de toi que je m'étais retrouvé tout seul?!

- Lucas... Tu penses pas ce que tu dis... Murmura Peyton.

- Oh que si je le pense! Et je préfère m'en aller avant de dire exactement tout ce que je pense de toi en cet instant précis! S'emporta Lucas.

- Non attends, je...

Mais Lucas avait déjà claqué la porte et était en train de dévaler les escaliers. Peyton s'effondra sur son lit en larmes. Pourquoi lui avait-elle tout déballé? Parce que son frère lui avait dit que dans la vie, il fallait prendre des risques bien sûr! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il avait raison. Cependant, une part d'elle même lui avait crié jusqu'à la dernière seconde que c'était trop tôt mais elle avait préféré prendre ce fameux risque et les conséquences en étaient plus que désastreuses. Si elle s'était attendue à ce que Lucas réagisse comme ça? Sûrement pas! Dans le pire des cas, elle avait imaginé que ses sentiments ne seraient pas réciproques mais pas qu'il lui en voudrait ou qu'il lui remettrait sur le dos sa rupture avec Brooke... Elle avait elle même cru pendant longtemps que c'était sa faute mais en voyant l'attitude de Brooke envers Lucas, elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant? Elle se retrouvait sans meilleure amie, sans famille puisque Derek était repartis ce soir et sans le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait seule, horriblement seule comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'année précédente où Jake lui manquait et où elle côtoyait encore Rick, un dealeur qui n'avait fait que la plonger plus profondément dans sa solitude. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle pouvait dormir tranquille, le faux Derek était enfin en prison et pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.

Peyton posa sa tête sur son oreiller qui s'humidifia rapidement de ses larmes puis s'endormit au bout de quelques heures, exténuée par son chagrin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tu veux que je perde le championnat? Répéta Nathan.

- Non, je ne VEUX pas que tu perdes ce championnat, mais tu DOIS le perdre! S'énerva Dan.

- Mais papa... Tu as bien entendu Whitey ce soir... Je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas trop mais je sais que s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle vous vous entendez, c'est bien les victoires!

- Tu ne comprends pas Nathan. Si tu gagnes ce championnat, c'est la fin pour moi, la fin pour toi!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu es bien allé les voir non? L'argent que tu leur a donné n'a pas suffit? Demanda Nathan.

- Ils n'ont pas voulu de mon argent. Ces types veulent beaucoup plus. Maintenant que t'es laissé coincé dans leur petit jeu, rien ne peut les arrêter... Ils s'en prendraient à n'importe qui pour arriver à leur fin. Si seulement, tu étais venu me voir plus Nathan! Bon sang, mais qu'est qui t'as pris d'aller demander le l'aide à des mecs pareils! S'emporta Dan en se levant.

- Si seulement j'étais venu te voir plus tôt?! Tu plaisantes j'espère! Je suis venu te voir plus tôt! Et tu as refusé de m'aider parce que, soit disant, je n'étais pas un bon investissement... Cria Nathan.

- A l'époque où tu es venu me voir fiston, tu n'étais pas sûr d'aller à Duke. Mais apparemment, tu t'es décidé quelques jours plus tard mais quelle surprise! Je l'ai appris non pas mon cher fils mais pas Haley, sa femme! Femme qui, au passage, m'a remercier de lui avoir prêter l'argent dont vous aviez besoin... Répondit Dan d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

- Alors tu savais! Tu savais que j'avais mentis à Haley et que par conséquent, j'avais trouvé de l'argent ailleurs mais ça ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit que ce n'étais peut-être pas normal?!

Nathan était maintenant hors de lui.

- J'ai appris ça il y a un peu moins d'une semaine Nathan. Je comptais justement t'en parler ce soir après le banquet seulement tu m'as devancé. C'est vrai que j'aurais peut être du essayer de mettre les choses au clair quelques jours plus tôt seulement je doute que tu m'aurais tout avoué vu que, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tu maîtrisais, si on peut dire... à peu près la situation.

Il y eu un long silence. Nathan savait que son père disait vrai. Dan était la dernière personne à qui il aurait confié son accord miteux avec Daunte mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

- Je te l'ai dit Natan, les Ravens doivent perdre ce match, c'est la seule solution. Répondit Dan.

- C'est peut-être la seule solution pour cette fois-ci mais qui sait ce qu'il me demandera de faire la prochaine fois...

- Eh bien nous aviserons à ce moment là.

Dan buvait son verre de whisky, on ne peut plus calme, le regard perdu dans le vide. Nathan l'observa quelques instants mais décida qu'il avait déjà bien trop de choses à gérer pour qu'en plus il se préoccupe de l'attitude de son père. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée.

- J'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que je vais devoir faire un coup pareil à Whitey... Murmura-t-il, la main sur la poignée.

- Il aurait peut-être fallu y réfléchir plus tôt, fiston. Répondit Dan, toujours le regard vague.

- Merci, tu m'aides beaucoup là... Papa!

La porte se referma derrière lui.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas était allongé sur le terrain de River Court. Il ne devait pas être loin de minuit. Il regardait les étoiles tout en se remémorant sa dernière discussion avec Peyton, s'il on pouvait appeler ça comme ça... Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme cela? Il imaginait bien à quel point ça avait du être difficile pour Peyton de lui dire tout ça... Et également de le garder pour elle ces derniers mois. Après tout, il était passé par là lui aussi. Plusieurs fois même. D'ailleurs la première fois, ça avait été pour Peyton justement... Il avait réalisé cela durant le discours de Whitey ce soir, lorsque celui-ci avait parlé du premier amour que chacun avait. Certes, tout comme son coach, Lucas avait eu un amour précoce pour le basket ball étant petit mais quelque chose en lui considérait cet amour comme différent des autres. Pour lui, son amour du basket était inné, naturel car présent depuis sa plus tendre enfance lorsque Keith qui lui apprenait encore à marquer. Son premier amour en revanche, il avait mis du temps à l'apprivoiser, à le connaître et c'est ce qui avait rendu la chose si excitante.

C'est vrai, il en voulait à Peyton de lui avoir caché le sujet de leur dispute à elle et Brooke mais il savait maintenant qu'il n'aurait jamais du s'emporter ainsi. Ce n'était pas la faute de Peyton tout ce qui s'était passé entre Brooke et lui mais c'est ce qui devait inévitablement arriver, c'est tout. Il avait été odieux et il en était conscient. C'était stupide d'avoir réagit de cette manière et même s'il lui faudrait s'excuser, il le ferait. Il ne pouvait pas la rayer de sa vie comme il l'avait pratiquement fait ce soir. Il est vrai que Lucas était un peu perdu après ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Il venait à peine de refermer une porte si dure à verrouiller avec Brooke... Tout cela était un peu précipité et confus pour lui. Mais si une chose était bien sûre, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Comme amie. Presque autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Comme amour.

Après tout, comme l'avait dit Whitey, "on n'oublie pas son premier amour".


	6. Let's take a break

**Chapitre 6 : Let's take a break**

Peyton était profondément endormie. Soudain, un bruit de pas la tira cependant de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Lucas était assis au bout de son lit et fixait le sol.

Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-il.

C'est rien… Répondit Peyton d'une voix ensommeillée tout en allumant sa lampe de chevet.

Non c'est pas rien Peyton! Et tu le sais. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire toutes ces choses horribles. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qui s'est passé entre Brooke et moi. Je pense que j'avais juste besoin de trouver un responsable pour toute la souffrance que ça m'a causé mais j'ai réalisé ce soir qu'en fait, il n'y avait pas de responsable. C'est juste… Comme ça. Je pense que ça devait arriver de toute façon.

Ca fait beaucoup de choses que tu réalises ce soir… Dit Peyton en esquissant un sourire.

Faut dire que ça fait beaucoup de choses nouvelles et aussi inattendues les unes que les autres dans la même soirée aussi…

Oui, euh… A propos de ça…

C'est rien. La coupa Lucas.

Non. Non, c'est pas rien! S'emporta Peyton. Lucas, ce soir je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais pour toi. Alors je te demande pas de me dire que tu ressens la même chose pour moi parce que, de toute évidence, c'est pas le cas et je ne te demande pas non plus de me dire quoi que ce soit là, tout de suite, mais je t'en supplie, ne dit pas que c'est rien parce que pour moi, c'est tout l'opposé de « rien ».

Je sais tout ça Peyton. C'est juste que… Je ne sais vraiment pas où j'en suis en ce moment… Question sentiment je veux dire. Une chose est sûre, je veux pas perdre la complicité que l'on a depuis quelques mois.

Je suis pas certaine de pouvoir continuer à faire ça.

Faire quoi? Demanda Lucas.

Faire comme si on était juste amis. Ca fait des moi que je fais ça tu sais et même si c'est vrai que ces dernières semaines, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans ma vie qui ont fait que ça m'occupait un peu l'esprit ailleurs, ça devenait très dur de faire comme si de rien n'était…

Peyton… Commença Lucas.

Non, je te pose pas un ultimatum, t'inquiète pas, mais peut-être qu'on devrait vivre notre vie chacun de notre côté pendant quelques temps… Histoire de faire le point.

C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

Non, c'est tout le contraire de ce que je veux. Mais ce que moi je veux, tu n'es pas prêt à me le donner alors je pense que ce sera juste plus simple comme ça. Dit calmement Peyton.

Peyton… Je t'adore et tu le sais mais…

Oui je le sais, tu m'adores comme amie. J'essayerai de m'en contenter mais j'y arriverai peut-être pas tout de suite.

Tu m'en veux? Demanda Lucas timidement.

Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Peyton. Les sentiments, ça se commande pas. Encore moins envers qui tu les éprouves, crois moi…

Hum…

Tu devrais y aller, tu dois être en forme demain soir, vous avez un championnat à remporter! Dit Peyton d'un ton qui se voulait enthousiaste.

Lucas, l'air désolé, regarda Peyton quelques instants jusqu'à ce que celle-ci baisse les yeux. Il se leva, l'embrassa sur le front, puis sortit. A peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la porte, Peyton fondit en larmes. Elle n'aurait pas tenu une minute de plus tellement cela devenait insoutenable. Lucas était la personne qui avait été la plus présente dans son entourage ces derniers temps et voilà qu'elle devait l'écarter de sa vie. Elle savait que le fait de ne plus le voir dès que lui ou elle aurait un moment de libre serait très dur cependant, elle savait pertinemment qu'être à ses côtés tous les jours ne le serait qu'encore d'avantage.

Elle s'approcha de l'étagère où étaient rangés tous ses CD et en retira un album de Travis et lança la onzième chanson « Walking Down The Hill ». Elle retourna s'allonger sur son lit, éteint la lumière et resta ainsi à fixer le plafond longtemps après que toutes les autres chansons du disque soient passées.

Nathan se dirigeait vers les vestiaires. Il était en retard. Il était épuisé par la nuit et la journée qui venaient de s'écouler. Il avait à peine fermé l'œil la nuit dernière, ressassant sans arrêt les menaces de Daunte et du gorille qui l'accompagnait partout ainsi que l'expression impuissante qu'affichait son père lors de leur dernière conversation. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son père ne pourrait rien contre eux. Lui qui arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de qui il voulait et par n'importe quel moyen… C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait échouer dans ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de son passe temps préféré.

Il se cogna soudain dans quelque chose ce qui le tira brusquement de sa rêverie. Il était arrivé dans le vestiaire sans aucune notion du temps et de la distance écoulée et venait de se heurter sur Lucas.

Hey Nathan! Regarde où tu vas! Dit Lucas en plaisantant.

Oh ça va! Commence pas à me chercher. Répondit méchamment Nathan.

Okay… Je rigolais tu sais mais bon, si tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'arrive, peut-être que je p…

Non tu pourrais pas m'aider Lucas! Et même si tu pouvais, tu pourrais pas… répondit sèchement Nathan.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore cette histoire d'argent avec ces mecs!

J'ai aucune envie d'en parler. Maintenant, si t'as fini ton petit interrogatoire en règle, je vais aller me changer. On a un match à jouer.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont demandé cette fois-ci Nathan? Demanda gravement Lucas et lui barrant la route avec son bras.

Nathan s'emporta et plaqua violemment Lucas contre son casier de vestiaire.

Nathan! Qu'est-ce qui te prend bon sang! S'écria Lucas en se dégageant.

Excuse-moi. C'est juste… Oh et puis mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Répondit froidement Nathan en reprenant ses esprits.

Je sais que je t'ai dis que je ne ferais plus jamais ce que j'ai fait durant le dernier match mais je peux peut-être faire quelque chose quand même… Regarde dans quel état tu es!

Mais Nathan se dirigeait déjà vers son casier en secouant la tête. Lucas comprit que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne voudrait rien entendre. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien encore se tramer? Il en était là dans ses pensées quand soudain, Whitey fit son apparition.

Eh bien fiston! Sur le terrain et plus vite que ça! Toi et ton frère devez vous échauffer avant le match. Tiens, où est-il justement? Lança celui-ci.

Je suis là coach.

Nathan venait de réapparaître de derrière la rangée de casier qui divisait le vestiaire en deux. Il passa devant Lucas et devant son entraîneur sans leur adresser un regard puis sortit.

Allez Scott! Allons gagner ce dernier match! Dit Whitey à Lucas avec un grand sourire.

Lucas ne le lui rendit qu'à moitié et sortit des vestiaires à son tour. Il entra finalement sur le terrain et tomba cette fois nez à nez avec Peyton. Elle était avec les autres pom-pom girls, en train de faire des étirements. Ils avaient tous les deux fait en sorte de s'éviter pendant leur journée au lycée mais Lucas n'avait pas pensé au match. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait les traits tirés et qu'elle avait l'air fatiguée.

Oh! Euh… Salut!

Salut! Murmura Peyton en évitant de croiser son regard.

Alors comment ça va? Première fois que tu reprends du service en tant que pom-pom girl depuis… Tenta Lucas sur un ton qui se voulait détendu et dépourvu de toute gêne.

Ca va. J'aurais même du reprendre plus tôt, ça m'aurait permit de m'occuper la tête ailleurs. Répondit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux cette fois.

Un long silence s'installa que Peyton finit par rompre.

Je crois que tu devrais y aller, Whitey est en train de s'égosiller à essayer de t'appeler au cas où t'en rendrais pas compte. Dit Peyton en souriant.

Ouais t'as raison. Bon… Encouragez-nous bien alors! Dit-il à l'adresse de toute l'équipe de pom-pom girls.

Puis il s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers qui s'entraînaient déjà sur le terrain.

« Et les Ravens sont menés par leur adversaires de trois points! Skills passe la balle à Nathan qui s'avance sur le terrain et va marquer et… Oh non! Il le ratte une fois de plus… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir? » Commentait Mouth des gradins.

Durant toute la partie du match déjà écoulée, Nathan n'avait marqué que deux paniers et avait perdu la balle un grand nombre de fois. Les autres points gagnés n'étaient dû qu'à ses coéquipiers.

« Il reste dix minutes à jouer. Si les Ravens ne se ressaisissent pas tout de suite, nous pouvons dire adieu au championnat… Attendez! Il semblerait que le coach Durham ait demandé un temps mort, voilà qui va peut-être remettre les pendules à l'heure! » Ajouta Mouth.

Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ici?! Demanda Whitey avec fougue. Nathan! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Je ne te reconnais pas ce soir! Et moi qui pensais que c'était dans la poche en voyant l'autre équipe jouer au début du match… Vous le faites exprès d'être encore plus nuls qu'eux?! Je sais que vous valez beaucoup mieux que ça alors montrez-le bon sang! Vous le voulez autant que moi ce championnat oui ou non? Alors bougez-vous! Allez à trois…

RAVENS! S'écria toute l'équipe en chœur.

Ils regagnèrent le terrain. Nathan jeta un bref coup d'œil aux gradins où il aperçu Daunte et son sbire. Ils lui adressèrent un signe de contentement. Nathan baissa les yeux jusqu'à Whitey. Il était assis sur le banc de touche la tête dans les mains. Nathan réalisa soudain que jamais il n'avait vu son entraîneur assis ni aussi défaitiste.

Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il se passe? Demanda la voix de Lucas derrière son dos.

Non. Par contre je veux bien que tu me files un coup de main pour remporter ce championnat. Répondit Nathan d'une voix très sûre tout d'un coup.

Première bonne nouvelle de la journée! Dit Lucas avec un grand sourire.

Il donna un coup dans le bras de son frère puis le coup de sifflet retentit.

« La balle est aux Ravens. Lucas passe à Nathan qui s'avance, évite un défenseur adverse, lance et… MARQUE!!! Whouhou! Egalité! » S'exclama Mouth.

Je te reconnais mieux là! Et je crois que je suis pas le seul… Ajouta Lucas en donnant un coup de tête en direction Whitey qui était à présent debout et donnait un conseil à tous les jours qui passaient devant lui.

Hum… Murmura Nathan n'osant pas regarder vers les spectateus.

Les cinq minutes suivantes furent tout aussi exellentes puisque Nathan marqua deux paniers supplémentaire et Skills et Lucas un chacun. Il menaient maintenant largement même si l'équipe adverse avait réussit à marquer une fois de nouveau, ça n'avait fait que renforcer la défense des Ravens qui n'avaient plus laisser approcher un seul ballon.

« Skills récupère la balle qu'a laissé filer l'équipe adverse, fait la passe à Nathan qui s'avance mais est encore trop loin… Il ne peut plus se démarquer! Il passe à Lucas qui lance et MARQUE encore une fois! Allez les Ravens, plus que trente secondes… L'équipe adverse récupère la balle, tente de marquer mais non! Ils sont trop loin et ils manquent le panier! Plus que cinq secondes… »

« Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz »

« Les Ravens remportent le championnat!!! On a gagné! Les Ravens viennent de remporter le championnat d'Etat! Les spectateurs descendent féliciter les joueurs qui ont déjà été rejoints par leur coach qui, rappelons-le, jouait son dernier match ce soir ainsi que par les pom-pom gilrs! La femme de Nathan Scott, Haley Scott lui saute dans les br… » Commenta Mouth d'un air surexcité.

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase car Gigi venait de lui sauter au coup en l'embrassant.

Sur le terrain, c'était l'euphorie la plus complète. Whitey pleurait à chaudes larmes tandis qu'il donnait une tape dans le dos de chacun de ses joueurs, les pom-pom girls sautaient dans tous les sens.

Lucas s'approcha de Nathan et Haley et serra son frère dans ses bras. Nathan se rappela soudain de la présence de Daunte dans la salle. Il décida de s'extraire de la foule pour tenter de trouver un compromis. Au moins au milieu d'un gymnase remplit de monde, ils n'oseraient pas s'en prendre à lui. Une fois éloigné de quelques mètres de l'équipe et de la joie générale, il le chercha des yeux dans les gradins. Personne. Ca ne faisait pas plus d'une minute qu'ils avaient gagné le match, ils ne pouvaient pas s'être volatilisés aussi vite…

Haley le rejoignit en sautillant.

Tu as été… Génial ce soir! S'exclama-t-elle.

Pourquoi? Je le suis pas d'habitude? Demanda-t-il, masquant son inquiétude et souriant à sa femme.

Si. Mais là, t'étais encore plus… Sexy que d'habitude! Répondit-elle l'air coquin.

Ah oui? Dit-il en rigolant.

Hum hum… Bon je vais me changer, on se retrouve dehors avec les autres pour fêter l'évènement? Demanda-t-elle.

Okay. Mais je préfèrerais qu'on se retrouve dans le hall plutôt que dehors, d'accord? Dit Nathan l'air de rien.

D'accord. A tout à l'heure!

Elle l'embrassa puis rejoint Brooke qui de dirigeait déjà vers les vestiaires avec les autres pom-pom girls.

Mais dès l'instant où Haley s'éloigna de lui, l'inquiétude et la panique le regagnèrent aussitôt.


End file.
